The Week of the World
by Megz01
Summary: Buffy just stopped the mayor. The original scoobies go to Hogwarts to help out. Plus others show up. It's better then it sounds, cuz I stink at summeries.
1. Prologue

Hey! I had to write a story for Language Arts with twenty of my vocab words. My teacher rocks and said I could write fanfic. So every other week I'll either have a new story or a part of the old story enjoy!  
  
A/N1: For all of you reading Harry Potter and the Year on Hell I will be getting back to that. Just tapped for ideas rite now. I also changed my name. I was WiccaWitch. I also apologize for any spacing screw ups. I had it all perfect when I typed it, then when I went to post it. Everything got messed up!  
  
A/N2: This takes place after season three of Buffy, and at the end of Harry's sixth year.  
  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own this and if I did I most likely wouldn't be posting it here.  
  
Prologue  
  
Harry Potter had had the worst year of his life. He no longer had his godfather to  
  
talk to, which was a big part of his unhappiness. Not only had Snape gotten the Defense  
  
Against the Dark Arts job. He some how still managed to teach potions which meant two  
  
classes with Snape. To top it off this could very well be the last week of the world.  
  
Lord Voldemort was coming after Harry, and if Harry didn't kill him, then  
  
Voldemort would kill Harry. This year, Harry had also felt more disconnected with his  
  
friends then usual. They tried to help him, but there was only so much they could do.  
  
Only Harry could kill Voldemort. Every night Harry fell asleep thinking of this. Tonight  
  
was no exception. Little did he know the one person who could help him was on the other  
  
side of the planet saving the world – again  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Cordelia Chase, Xander Harris, Danial Ozborne (Oz), Willow Rosenberg, and  
  
Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer, all headed to their Sunnydale, California homes  
  
after killing the town's mayor who wanted to become a large demon snake. They blew up  
  
their high school, after their graduation ceremony, to kill him just after he had become  
  
this large snake.  
  
"You know, since I sent my mom out of town I've got the whole place to myself."  
  
Buffy, the tanned, petite, blonde commented. Although incredibly exhausted, Buffy  
  
really didn't want to be home alone after what they had just done. "You guys could crash  
  
if you wanted." Buffy said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.  
  
Cordelia, the dark haired ex-cheerleader, was the first to respond. " Gee, as much  
  
fun as that sounds," her voice was dripping with sarcasm, "I'm leaving for L.A.  
  
tomorrow morning. Thankfully I have killed my last demon." Buffy gave Cordelia a  
  
smug nod.  
  
"How about you guys?" She asked turning to the others.  
  
"Can't. The Band's going on tour this summer." Oz, the Seth Green look alike  
  
responded simply.  
  
"I'm in, Buffy. As long a we do get some sleep, 'cause I'm beat." Willow said.  
  
Exhaustion was obvious in the redhead's voice.  
  
"Don't worry Wills. Sleep is a definite." The Slayer told her best friend. "How  
  
'bout you Xand?" She asked. Turning her attention to her dark haired, brown- eyed friend,  
  
who could also be described as facetious.  
  
"I'm in. Not really in the mood to go home anyway." He replied. After that  
  
everyone went his or her separate ways. Oz gave Willow one last kiss, while Cordelia  
  
told them all not to die.  
  
When Buffy, Xander, and Willow got to Buffy's house Willow and Buffy passed  
  
out on the two couches, and Xander, too tired to find someplace comfortable to sleep,  
  
grabbed a pillow from underneath Buffy's feet. Then he fell asleep on the floor. The next  
  
morning the three of them woke up to a tapping sound on the windows. 


	2. Chapter 1 Apocalypse Number Two

Chapter 1-Apocalypse Number Two  
  
Buffy, Willow and Xander lied with their eyes starring at the ceiling in the same  
  
places they had fallen asleep the previous night. "So, does anyone feel like finding out  
  
what that tapping noise is?" Buffy asked her two friends.  
  
"It's your house Buff." Xander responded from the floor.  
  
"Yeah, but I just saved the world." Buffy wined  
  
"You saved it last year, and you didn't have a problem running away." Willow  
  
spoke up.  
  
"My God, am I ever going to live that down?!" Buffy asked exasperatedly.  
  
"No!" Xander and Willow almost shouted. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine. I'll get up!" Buffy was relieved when she found that the tapping sound was  
  
coming from the window right above her head. "Uh...guys? There's and owl tapping at  
  
my window." When she said this Xander and Willow reluctantly got up, and joined Buffy  
  
at the window.  
  
"Well, you going to open the window?" Willow asked eagerly.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Xander exclaimed.  
  
"Is our brave Xander afraid of owls?" Buffy asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah well I have issues with owls. " Xander said. Buffy rolled her eyes, and  
  
opened the window. Xander ducked, however Buffy and Willow were surprised to see  
  
that the owl had a letter.  
  
Buffy reached out and took the letter from the owl, which then perched itself on  
  
her windowpane. "It's addressed to all three of us." Buffy said suspiciously. She then  
  
opened the letter and read it out loud.  
  
'Dear Buffy Summers, Alexander Harris, and Willow Rosenberg,  
  
My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. I am Headmaster of Hogwarts School  
  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm fairly certain you have not heard of me. However I am in  
  
need of your help. The world as we know it could end by the end of the week. I beg of you  
  
to come, and help us as soon as possible. If you have any questions ask Rupert Giles.  
  
Please only send this owl back if you are unable to come. Otherwise, I am sure Mr. Giles  
  
will be able to get you here.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster  
  
Buffy turned to Willow. "Call Giles, and get him over here!" Fifteen minutes  
  
later Giles, Buffy's tweed and glasses wearing, British librarian and ex- watcher was  
  
sitting on her couch reading the letter. "Giles, what does all this mean?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Well, I think Professor Dumbledore gave you a very good explanation." Giles  
  
said lightly. Buffy's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Then expound." She was beginning to lose her patents.  
  
"Very well." Giles said exasperatedly. "There is another world within this one. It  
  
is know as the Wizarding World. There, they use magic as a part of everyday life. They  
  
even have schools that teach magic. This school that you have been asked to go to is the  
  
best, and it appears that they need you help." Giles finished lightly.  
  
"Where exactly is this school?" Willow asked.  
  
"England." Giles said simply.  
  
"No way Giles!" Buffy started at once. "There is no way that I'm going all the  
  
way to England one day after saving the world." She said stubbornly.  
  
"Buffy, its you job to help them. From the looks of things your work yesterday  
  
might have been in vein if the world is truly going to end this week." Giles cajoled.  
  
"Well what about the Hellmouth? I can't just leave it unguarded." Buffy argued.  
  
She refused to be goaded into leaving Sunnydale.  
  
"This is one case where it would be wisest to abdicate your role on the Hellmouth  
  
for the time. If you don't there will no longer be a Hellmouth to guard." Giles pleaded.  
  
"Fine. Just on question. How do you know about all this?" Buffy questioned her  
  
watcher.  
  
"It was part of my watcher's training. Now, we don't have any time to lose. Don't  
  
worry about packing your things will be brought there. We will be traveling by floo  
  
powder." Giles said, squatting down by the fireplace as he said this.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down there G-man." Xander said holding his hands up. "We'll be  
  
traveling by what powder?"  
  
"Floo powder, and don't call me that." Giles had just finished starting a fire. "You  
  
simply throw a handful into the fire and say 'Hogwarts'."  
  
"Uh- Giles? How did you know we would need this?" Willow asked uncertainty.  
  
Giles smiled. "You three were not the only ones to receive a letter this morning."  
  
He stood up. "Now, step in to the fire, drop the powder, and say 'Hogwarts'."  
  
Okay, you want us to go into the fire?" Buffy clarified. Giles nodded. "You know  
  
I'm going a lot on trust here." Buffy grabbed a handful of powder, and followed Giles  
  
instructions. Suddenly, Buffy felt like she was on the roller coaster ride of her life,  
  
and within seconds she found herself face down in an unusual circular office. Buffy  
  
glanced out the window, and found that the sun was just rising. Willow, Xander and Giles  
  
soon landed behind her.  
  
"Hello." Said a voice from a balcony none of them had noticed. They all jumped.  
  
"You must be Miss Summers, Miss Rosenberg, and Mr. Harris." Then man with a long  
  
white beard said from the balcony. Then his eyes fell on Giles. "Good to see you again  
  
Rupert. I haven't seen you since your first year of training."  
  
"Yes, Albus it has been a while. I assume you already know who these young  
  
people are." Dumbledore nodded. Giles turned to the other three. "This is Albus  
  
Dumbledore." 


	3. Chapter 2 Arrival

Chapter Two – Arrival  
  
Buffy was the first to speak. "Nice to meet you." Dumbledore gave a courteous  
  
nod. "So, what exactly is it that you want us to do?" Dumbledore then filled them in on  
  
everything they needed to know about Lord Voldemort.  
  
"You see, Voldemort has been dormant for several years. You will meet Harry,  
  
the boy responsible for that, and his friends after your first class-" Professor Dumbledore  
  
was then cut off by Buffy.  
  
"Whoa! What do you mean class?! We just graduated yesterday!" Buffy said  
  
nervously.  
  
"Yes, I heard about your - eventful ceremony. However I feel this class will  
  
interest you. Harry is also in this class." Dumbledore gave a slight smile while the three  
  
Scoobies exchanged glances. "Well, its nearly nine now, I shall take you to the class  
  
room. Rupert, feel free to go to the library. Simply ask the paintings they will tell you the  
  
way." Giles eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.  
  
"Thank you very much Albus. Good luck you three." With that Giles hurried out  
  
of the room. Dumbledore followed Giles out, with the teenagers trailing him. When the  
  
reached the out side of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom they entered and  
  
allowed Dumbledore to introduce them as the class had already started.  
  
"Excuse me Professor Snape." Dumbledore said politely. The whole class turned  
  
in their direction including the teacher who, Buffy thought, looked like he would like to  
  
kill anyone who interrupted him. "This is Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg and  
  
Alexander Harris." Xander cringed at being introduced as 'Alexander' which he had  
  
always considered abhorred.  
  
"Xander's good." He cut in.  
  
"Very well then, Xander Harris." Professor Dumbledore corrected himself. Then  
  
he turned his attention back to the class and its teacher. "They will be staying at  
  
Hogwarts for the time being and attending classes with the Gryffindors." Buffy's jaw  
  
dropped when she heard the plural for 'class'. Willow elbowed her causing Buffy to shut  
  
her mouth quickly. The trio then took sets next to a bushy haired girl in the back of the  
  
room. On the other said of the girl there was a boy with dark hair and glasses, and a boy  
  
with red hair. The three kids they sat next to were talking. Buffy caught something about  
  
'muggles', but she had no idea what that meant.  
  
Professor Snape continued with his lesson plan. About three quarters of the way  
  
through the class he changed the topic to vampires. Buffy, Willow, and Xander  
  
exchanged smirks. Smirks that Harry, Ron and Hermione caught. "Can anyone tell me  
  
four ways to kill a vampire." Snape asked. To no one's surprise, Hermione raised her  
  
hand. Snape however decided to pick on the new comers. "How about you?" Snape said  
  
pointing to Xander. Buffy heard the dark haired boy near her said something about that  
  
not being fair, which made Buffy break into a wide smile.  
  
Xander sighed. "Stake through the heart, beheading, sunlight or fire. I've also  
  
heard swallowing holy water works too." Xander responded dully adding some  
  
enthusiasm to the last fact. The class was slightly shocked. Not only had this boy just  
  
started this class to day, but also he talked as if he was extremely familiar with the  
  
information. Snape was not about to admit that this boy was right. So instead he turned to  
  
the redhead.  
  
"What was the Scourge of Europe?" Snape asked as his lips went into a wide  
  
smile. 'There was no way she could know this. It wasn't even in the textbook.' Snape  
  
thought to himself. This time not even Hermione knew the answer to this question. Once  
  
Harry and Ron noticed this, they exchanged nervous looks. That truly felt bad for the new  
  
comer. However, they and the class was shocked when Willow responded in the same  
  
board tone as Xander.  
  
"A group of four vampires that roamed Europe during the nineteenth century.  
  
They were the most feared group of vampires to ever walk the earth, and caused more  
  
damage then any other group of vampires and/or demons." Willow recited sounding like  
  
she was a walking textbook. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
Snape wasn't done. His next question was directed toward Buffy. "What were the  
  
names of the vampires and who sired each of them?" Snape figured that this girl didn't  
  
even know what a sire was.  
  
A sad shadow crossed the blonde's face, and only Harry, Ron and Hermione saw  
  
it. Willow and Xander glanced at each other. However Buffy was not about to be showed  
  
up by some professor who thinks he knows everything. "The four vampires where Spike,  
  
Drucilla, Darla, and Angel – us. Angelus." Buffy stuttered over her ex- boyfriends name.  
  
Then she continued and answered the second question. "The Master sired Darla in 1609  
  
who then sired Angelus in 1753. Later Angelus sired Dru, after making her insane, in  
  
1860. Dru then sired Spike, or William the Bloody, in 1880." Buffy said all of this very  
  
quickly. Snape's eyes widened and he was about to respond when the bell rang. The  
  
classroom emptied like there was a fire. 


	4. Chapter 3 Planning

Chapter Three – Planning  
  
By the time Buffy, Willow and Xander got back to Professor Dumbledore's office  
  
after class Harry, Ron and Hermione were already there along with Giles and Professor  
  
Dumbledore. "While now that you three are here, we can get started." Giles said.  
  
"Your right Giles. No time to even meet the people we're going to be working  
  
with. We should get right to work." Buffy said sarcastically. Everyone in the room, with  
  
the exception of Dumbledore and Giles snickered. Giles sighed, and Dumbledore  
  
introduced everyone. Giles then explained what a Slayer was. With that out of the way  
  
Xander spoke up.  
  
"So Buff, what's your ingenious plan?" All eyes feel on Buffy.  
  
"Well, what we need to do is take is power from him. Giles what is his power?"  
  
Buffy asked realizing she had no idea what her enemy's power was.  
  
"That would be his wand, Buffy." Giles told her amazed at how someone could  
  
save the world so many times any not even know what her enemy's power was.  
  
"Yeah, well take his wand, then I'll kick his butt." Harry and Ron snorted. The  
  
thought of this tiny girl kicking anything's butt was a very funny thought. They quickly  
  
recovered, however, when they saw the look on Buffy's face, which was piercing anger.  
  
"I'm afraid it's not that simple. You see there's a prophecy-" Giles began, but  
  
Buffy cut him off.  
  
"Great, a prophecy." She said sarcastically. Harry knew the feeling.  
  
"There is a prophecy," Giles pushed on, "that only Harry can kill this  
  
Voldemort." he finished.  
  
"Well, Giles did say not all prophecy's are accurate. You said, and I quote 'Buffy herself has thwarted them time and time again.' End quote." Willow spoke up.  
  
"Yes Willow, but this is something very different. I fear this prophecy will come  
  
to pass. What we need is a clever ruse." Giles then turned to Buffy, knowing she would  
  
have some input to the situation.  
  
"Well, I could beat it 'til it can't move, then Harry can stake his heart." Buffy said  
  
nodding.  
  
"Buffy," Giles said taking of his glasses, "I do not think a stake would be the  
  
expedient weapon."  
  
"You'd be surprised how many things would die with a hole in their heart. Just  
  
look at what Faith did. Plus, it's not like we've got a copious amount of weapons here."  
  
Buffy said getting a little irritated.  
  
"Who is Faith?" Hermione asked. Giles turned to the girl to answer her question.  
  
"Faith is this cantankerous, belligerent, Slayer who accidentally staked the towns  
  
deputy mayor." Giles then looked to Buffy. He knew she always felt remorse about the  
  
incident.  
  
"I thought you said there could only be one Slayer, Mr. Giles." Hermione said  
  
questioningly.  
  
"That's a long story." Buffy told her.  
  
"Buffy drowned and Xander revived her." Willow said simply  
  
"Apparently not that long." Buffy said correcting her self. "Anyway,  
back to the  
  
point." Buffy said a little annoyed. "If I can't kill this thing then why are we here?"  
  
"Because our help is needed. Now Buffy, your plan might work. You need to  
  
know that Voldemort is a very heinous creature."  
  
"I get that Giles." Then Buffy turned to Dumbledore. "Do you have a picture?"  
  
Dumbledore pulled out a picture of a very snake like man. "Hm. He reminds me of the  
  
bringers, but with mouths." Buffy commented.  
  
"Bringers?" Harry asked. Buffy turned to the boy.  
  
"Harbingers of death. The come before the First evil. Almost like an ominous  
  
warning, that is if you can find them to get the warning." Buffy didn't elaborate and  
  
Harry didn't want to push so he simply nodded. Buffy turned to Giles. "Any idea when  
  
this face off with snake face is supposed to happen?"  
  
"Within the next twenty-four hours." Giles responded solemnly.  
  
"Great! I don't even get a forty-eight hour break between apocalypses. I mean I  
  
usually get at least six mouths." Buffy said in frustration.  
  
"What was your last apocalypse?" Ron asked. Willow and Xander fielded this  
  
question.  
  
"Our mayor wanted to be a prodigious demon snake." Xander said proudly.  
  
Willow rolled her eyes.  
  
"Xander I didn't know you knew that word." Willow mocked. Xander playfully  
  
hit her arm.  
  
"Anyway, he wanted to ascend or become pure demon." Xander stopped and  
  
Willow picked up the story.  
  
"He decided that the time to do this would be during our graduation ceremony. So  
  
we got the whole senior class to fight him. They did pretty well too. Then Buffy made  
  
him chase her into the school. She got him into the library, and then she jumped out a  
  
window. Our Mr. Demon-Mayor was stuck in a room that we had filled with explosives.  
  
Giles pushed the detonator, and our high school exploded." Willow finished with  
  
excitement in her voice.  
  
"The only thing I wish was that the mayor had decided to ascend a few years ago.  
  
Then Buffy could have blown our school up, and we wouldn't have had to go." Xander  
  
added wistfully.  
  
"Well in that case," Buffy spoke up, "I'll go get a hold of this Multiword and ask  
  
him to work his end of the world plans around our education desires. I'm sure he'll  
  
understand." She said with added sarcasm.  
  
"Yes, well, perhaps you should head off to your next class. Meet back her  
  
afterwards. Oh and Buffy, its Voldemort." Giles said marveling at Buffy's ability to  
  
slaughter names.  
  
"Whatever!" Buffy said rolling her eyes. With that the six students headed out of  
  
the office, and Giles hit the books. 


	5. Chapter 4 A New Player

Chapter Four – A New Player  
  
After a day of magic classes Buffy was beat. She and the other Scoobies, along  
  
with the Hogwarts trio, made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. The six of  
  
them had just had a five-minute meeting with Giles where Giles tried to get Buffy to go  
  
patrolling. Buffy however refused. She said she was too tired and for a change Giles  
  
listened to her. Now the six new friends sat down in the Gryffindor common room and go  
  
ready for a nice story swapping.  
  
"Well, you guys can go first. We already told you our latest 'adventure'." Xander  
  
told the other three. So Harry, Ron and Hermione launched into the story of their first  
  
year. They took turns giving the details. When it came to what happened in the last  
  
chamber, Harry took over.  
  
"When I got to the final chamber I thought for sure I would find Snape there.  
  
However, I found Quirral. It turned out he had been sharing his body with Voldemort. I  
  
had gotten the stone and he wanted it. He found that he could not touch me without his  
  
skin burning so I touched his face. He eventually died." Harry left out the part that he  
  
passed out.  
  
"Have you ever had evil teachers?" Ron asked the Scoobies. Willow and Buffy  
  
smiled at each other while Xander looked at the ground. Buffy then jumped excitedly into  
  
the story.  
  
"Okay, so there was this teacher who was a giant praying mantis, but she looked  
  
like a woman, anyway she would give off this chemical called pheromonemy or  
  
something like that." Buffy said.  
  
"Pheromone." Willow automatically corrected.  
  
Buffy plowed on. "Right. So anyway, she would have these boys come over to  
  
her house and would basically have them fertilize her eggs while she ate their heads off."  
  
Buffy said fairly causally. Harry, Ron and Hermione's eyes widened. "Guess who was  
  
boy number two?" Buffy asked staring at Xander.  
  
"He didn't!" Hermione said laughing along with everyone else.  
  
"He did." Willow said between giggles.  
  
"Okay, let's make me look good now." Xander said starting to change the subject.  
  
"Like when I bought Buffy back to life."  
  
"We told them that already Xander." Willow told her friend.  
  
"Oh darn it! What didn't we cover yet?" Xander asked the group.  
  
"I have a question." Hermione spoke up. "Buffy, Why did you call Angelus Angel  
  
in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" This was something Hermione had been pensive  
  
about since the class. Buffy's face became solemn. Willow moved to solace her friend  
  
but Buffy abruptly stood up.  
  
"Let's just say things between him and I were a complete fiasco." Buffy said.  
  
Then silence fell waiting for her to continue but a new voice broke the silence in the now  
  
empty common room.  
  
"It wasn't that bad, was it Buffy?" Buffy could never forget that voice. It was  
  
Angel. At this, Willow and Xander joined the standing Buffy who just turned to face  
  
Angel.  
  
"Well look. It's the return of Dead Boy!" Xander said. He knew Angel hated that  
  
name.  
  
"I thought I told you not to call me that." Angel said shooting an angry look at  
  
Xander.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked trying to hide her emotion.  
  
"Had a friend who told me something bad was coming here. I just thought I would  
  
come and help out." Angel said looking at her. "I see you've got it covered though."  
  
Angel turned to leave but Buffy called after him.  
  
"Angel." He turned around. The Hogwarts students' eyes widened at them  
  
mention of the name. "Could you stay? Could you just, help us out?" Buffy asked, her  
  
voice getting softer as she spoke.  
  
"You know that I'm still going to leave after this is over right?" Angel  
  
questioned.  
  
"I know but we could really use your help." Buffy and Angel both know this  
  
wasn't true. They knew that Buffy was really just buy more time with Angel, but he was  
  
glad she was. Angel nodded at Buffy. "Thank you."  
  
"So Buffy, who are your new friends?" Angel asked turning to the Hogwarts trio.  
  
"Oh, right. This is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Angel  
  
nodded politely at them, "and the is Angel." Buffy said unable to keep the reverence out  
  
of her voice.  
  
"Uh... Buffy?" Hermione asked nervously. "Is he a vampire?" 


	6. Chapter 5 More Old Friends

Chapter Five – More Old Friends  
  
"Technically.... yes." Buffy said slowly. Hermione paled slightly. Harry and  
  
Ron's eyes just the familiar widening. "But he's a good vampire. He has a soul."  
  
Hermione still looked confused. Buffy sighed. She hated having to be the one to explain  
  
everything. "When you become a vampire the demon gets your body but it doesn't get  
  
your soul. That's just- gone. Angel had is soul restored."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Hermione asked skeptically. "That's supposed to be  
  
really powerful old magic that is said to have been lost." Angel let out a rare smile. This  
  
girl was smart.  
  
"It was lost." Buffy continued. "Then it was found, and how do I know his soul  
  
was restored? Well I just happen to know the person who restored it."  
  
"Who?!" Hermione's eyes were wide with excitement.  
  
"Willow." Buffy said simply. With that everyone turned to Willow who gave a  
  
shy smile.  
  
"That's really powerful magic Willow" Hermione said seriously.  
  
"Yeah it was a little grueling, but I survived." Willow said, shrugging off  
  
Hermione's concern. Angel was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the topic of  
  
conversation.  
  
"You seem like a diligent reader." Angel said to Hermione.  
  
"She really needs to move into the library." Ron spoke up.  
  
"Sounds like Giles. Except I think he did move into the library before we blew it  
  
up." Buffy commented.  
  
"Speaking of Giles, where is he Buffy?" Angel said turning to Buffy.  
  
"My guess – the library." Buffy barely finish the sentenced as Angel was turning  
  
to leave. Buffy knew what that meant. "Angel!" Buffy half yelled. Angel stopped dead  
  
and turned around. "What is going on? The only time you ever go running to Giles is  
  
when something really bad is going to happen. What is it?" Angel knew he couldn't fool  
  
her but he really didn't want to worry her until he knew if what his informant had told  
  
him was true.  
  
"Nothing." He lied. She wasn't fooled. Buffy was glaring angrily at Angel.  
  
"Buffy, Voldemort has help."  
  
"I know, their called Death Eaters or something like that." Buffy said not worried.  
  
Angel was shaking his head.  
  
"He had more help, fanged help." Buffy had gotten the message. Her eyes  
  
widened.  
  
"Well, at least now we know when this is going down. I mean it would have to be  
  
at night right?" She asked Angel. Once again Angel was shaking his head.  
  
"Remember what happened when the mayor tried to ascend?" Angel said. Still  
  
wearing his scowl.  
  
"An eclipse." Buffy said knowledgeably. "We should go to Giles." Buffy said  
  
resuming her commanding attitude. The others nodded and followed her out of the  
  
Gryffindor common room.  
  
"It's after hours," Harry said, who was in front of the group, "if we run into  
  
anyone, just tell them we are going to see Professor Dumbledore. Most of the teacher will  
  
let us go as long as we don't run into-"  
  
"POTTER!" A snide voice called out.  
  
"-Snape." Harry finished his sentence.  
  
"My, my, my!" Snape said as he walked to the front of the group, right in their  
  
path. "What are three Gryffindors and three Gryffindor guest doing out of bed at this  
  
hour?" Then he noticed Angel. "And who are you?"  
  
"Someone you really don't want to get angry." Angel said, his voice almost at a  
  
growl.  
  
"Professor Snape, we really, really need to see Professor Dumbledore. Could you  
  
please get out of our way?" Hermione asked entreaty. She wasn't going to tell Snape they  
  
were really going to see Giles. He had no authority at Hogwarts.  
  
"Miss Granger, what could you possibly have to say to Dumbledore that could be  
  
so important that it can't-" A dagger flying past his ear curtailed Snape. Apparently Buffy  
  
was done asking nicely. The group stood aside so that Snape could see Buffy, who was  
  
just in front of Angel, at the back of the group.  
  
"I have had a really hard week." Buffy began glaring angrily at Snape, making  
  
every effort to keep from yelling. "Right now I have people to see and a world to save, so  
  
unless think you are lucky enough to miss the next thing that comes flying at your head  
  
then I suggest you move." Ron was looking at Buffy with such admiration. Snape,  
  
however, was not about to be threatened by a little girl.  
  
"Are you threatening me Miss Summers?" He questioned.  
  
"No, I'm making a promise to you. If you feel the need to get in my way, then I  
  
will move you out of my way and I have doubt that you will be able to get in my way  
  
again." Snape could tell that Buffy was not kidding. Angel was smirking behind Buffy.  
  
Snape just stood there as Buffy walked to the front of the group, closely followed by  
  
Angel. Buffy walked pasted Snape with out looking back and the rest of the group  
  
followed suit.  
  
When the group finally made it to the library Angel had filled Giles in on  
  
everything he knew. Giles, as predicted, was not too thrilled. "Well, I suppose the best  
  
thing to do would be to be sure to be constantly armed with weapons." Giles finally  
  
concluded.  
  
"Giles that's it!" Buffy exclaimed. "We could be dead this time tomorrow and  
  
your only suggestion is to load up?!"  
  
"Yes, Buffy. Frankly I don't really know what to do here. If Angel hadn't show  
  
up we would not even be that prepared. Now I suggest you take some weapons and get to  
  
bed." Giles gestured at the chest full of weapons at the right of him. The teens all grabbed  
  
several weapons. Angel also helped himself to some weapons as well. He and Buffy  
  
easily took to most. "Angel I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about getting you a  
  
dungeon." Giles said to Angel. Angel nodded his thanks. With that the teens trouped off  
  
to bed.  
  
Then next morning the Scoobies plus Angel joined Harry, Ron and Hermione at  
  
the Gryffindor table for breakfast the next morning. The six teens were having a nice  
  
conversation while Angel sat quietly, deep in thought. Angel stayed that way for quit  
  
some time until something Ron said brought him back to reality.  
  
"Who's that guy with the black coat and bleached hair that just walked in? He  
  
looks like a bigger version of Malfoy!" Ron was now staring at the man standing at the entryway to  
  
the Great Hall. Most people in the pandemonium didn't even realize he was there. Once  
  
The Scoobies shifted slightly so they could see the man, Angel did as well. Once they  
  
saw who it was, they were all temporarily stunned. Angel was the first to recover, also  
  
alerting Giles, who was at the staff teacher to the situation.  
  
"Spike!" Angel growled. All the noise suddenly stopped. 


	7. Chapter 6 Weird Warning

A/N: Thanx to Nikki101 and BAshipper. Your reviews made my day. And the reason Hermione asked if Angel was a vampire was because it was supposed to be like she knew he had to be, but why would the Slayer be good friends with a vampire, and an extremely evil vampire at that. And also, for some reason my prologue didn't post the first time (and I recently noticed this didn't either), but it is up now. Sorry 'bout that. Also, as much I would love to write in all the characters (Draco) I can't. This thing's due tomorrow, and there just really isn't room from any more people in this fic. But I will probably go back and make it better at some point.  
  
Chapter Six – Weird Warning  
  
All eyes were on the action that was taking place at the Gryffindor section of the  
  
hall. "Angel? Why are you following me? Everywhere I turn I either run into you or the  
  
little blonde." Spike said angrily stopped for a second and surveyed the hall. He spotted  
  
Giles. "Well, well, well if it isn't the Watcher. If both of you are here then the Slayer has  
  
got to be near." This statement confused most of the Great Hall. Spikes eyes were  
  
combing the hall looking for Buffy. Little did he know while he was rambling about  
  
Angel following him, Buffy had sneaked under the table and crept around be hind him.  
  
"Hi Spike!" Buffy said enthusiastically from behind Spike causing him to turn  
  
around. Before Spike could react farther Buffy had punched him hard in the face. Spike  
  
vamped out and staggered backward. While all of this was going on, Giles had gotten the  
  
staff to help him get all the students out of the hall, leaving Buffy and Angel to deal with  
  
Spike.  
  
"Now look what you did!" Spike said outraged. "You made all food run away. Oh  
  
well. I was only here to deliver a message; I was just hoping it could leave the kind  
  
people never forget. Well I got to go, we'll just have to defer our little fight scene till  
  
later. Nice chatting with you." Spike made to move to the door but Buffy stopped him.  
  
"You really think we're just going to let you walk out of here?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"No, I know you're not even that dumb. Just give the school my message will  
  
you? Tell them ' The one with the power will vanquish the Dark Lord to be ready in  
  
twelve hundred.'" Spike said. Buffy rolled her eyes and exchanged looks with Angel.  
  
Then she returned her glare to Spike only to be surprised to find that he was not there.  
  
"How come he did that?" Angel asked slightly shocked. "I'm the only one who's  
  
supposed to do that." Angel said referring to both the cryptic message and the sudden  
  
disappearance of Spike.  
  
"I think we've got a bigger problem. Like what exactly that cryptic message  
  
meant. We also have to figure out if it's even real. I mean considering the source there's a  
  
good possibility that it's not true." Buffy concluded. Angel nodded in agreement. They  
  
headed for the doors to the Great Hall. They opened them to find that the rest of the  
  
school had been sent to their dorms, with the exception of Harry, Ron, and Hermione  
  
who were waiting on the other side of the doors with Giles, Willow and Xander.  
  
"Well its good to know that Spike will no longer be a problem for us, now we  
  
need to focus on-" Giles was saying when Buffy interrupted him.  
  
"We didn't kill him Giles." She said quietly.  
  
"Oh. Well why not?" Giles asked flatly.  
  
"He said he was only here to deliver a message. He delivered it and then he  
  
disappeared and I'm not talkin' left disappeared, I mean Houdini disappeared. I took my  
  
eyes off of him for one second and he was just... gone." Buffy said disappointedly.  
  
"What did he say?" Giles questioned. Buffy relayed the message to Giles. Harry  
  
was the first to speak up after Buffy had finished.  
  
"He means me." Harry said. The others all answered him with questioning looks.  
  
"It was what Trelawney had said in my prophecy. I was called "The One With the  
  
Power'. I don't know what the last part means though." Harry concluded. Angel decided  
  
to keep things in perspective.  
  
"Let's just stop and consider the source for a second. The last time we saw him he  
  
had Willow and Xander locked in the basement of the factory and he had us carrying is  
  
magic 'groceries' for him so Willow could make him a love spell so he could get back  
  
with the insane woman who talks to her dolls." Angel now had everyone lost in thought  
  
about what had happened earlier in the year. The Hogwarts trio was just confused.  
  
Xander was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Well, it's your fault Drucilla is insane." Xander said.  
  
"Really not the point Xander." Angel said getting angry.  
  
"Will you two stop with the old lady bickering?! We don't have time for it."  
  
Buffy interrupted angrily.  
  
"Angel does have a point." Giles said getting everyone back on track. "Spike is  
  
not the most reliable source. However I think he might be right this time." The whole  
  
group was now giving Giles looks as if he were a crazy person.  
  
"I have a question." Ron said. "Who is Spike?" Hermione and Harry rolled their  
  
eyes. Sometimes Ron was ridiculously slow.  
  
"Oh come on Ron." Hermione said. "Where were you when Buffy told our whole  
  
Defense class who that was." Ron gave Hermione a blank look. Hermione just rolled her  
  
eyes and shook her head. Angel picked up Spike's story.  
  
"His real name is William the Bloody. He got his nickname by torturing his  
  
victims with railroad spikes. He has also killed two Slayers in the past century. Once  
  
Spike starts something he never stops until everything in his path is dead." Angel said  
  
gravely.  
  
"How exactly do you know all of this?" Ron asked Angel.  
  
"Because I am the reason he is what he is." Angel said roughly. Ron gulped.  
  
Buffy knew talking about his past always made Angel feel dejected so she quickly  
  
changed the subject.  
  
"Anyway, back to the bizarre warning. Giles, you said you thought Spike was  
  
right?" Buffy said as she turned to her watcher.  
  
"Yes, now, I have seen quiet a few references to middle of time. With that  
  
information, the information Spike has provided us with makes sense." Giles concluded  
  
as if the answer was obvious.  
  
"Care to elaborate?" Buffy asked abstaining from losing her patients.  
  
"Spike referred to twelve hundred in his message. We know this event will occur  
  
within the next fifteen hours. Therefore, the middle of time could mean the middle of the  
  
day, or twelve o'clock which is in three hours." Panic suddenly struck everyone's face.  
  
Buffy would have loved to have just one tranquil moment in her life. Especially right  
  
now because she was feeling very stressed. With each day that tranquil moment seemed  
  
less and less probable. "Fortuitously in order to complete my watchers we had to know  
  
military time. Twelve hundred hours military time is equivalent to twelve o'clock our  
  
time." Giles continued.  
  
"So we've got three hours." Buffy unnecessarily stated. "Think we can cut class?"  
  
as she lead the others up to the library to prepare. Giles sighed.  
  
"The world is most defiantly doomed." Giles said to himself.  
  
A/N: I know Spike didn't do much the chap, but I promise he will be back. You will also get a reason why he didn't want to fight. 


	8. Chapter 7 Final Plans

Chapter Seven – Final Plans  
  
The library was empty as most students were supposed to be in class. The reason  
  
for this was if the school would get attacked, then the students would be split up. The  
  
group was going through books, trying to figure out exactly what would happen.  
  
However, like Giles had guessed there was nothing. According to Giles something like  
  
this was less likely to be exploited in books. When Buffy asked him why he just rambled  
  
on saying something about one prophecy per apocalypse. Buffy was too busy thinking  
  
about Spike to really pay attention.  
  
Something was bothering her about the way he acted. Spike usually jumped at the  
  
chance to fight. That was usually the first thing the two of them did. Buffy had a very  
  
difficult time believing the only thing Spike wanted to do was deliver a message. Then  
  
Buffy had a sudden realization. "Angel! When is the only time Spike wouldn't fight  
  
when he would have loved to?" Angel seemed to see what Buffy was getting at.  
  
"When someone more powerful tells him not to." Angel said simply.  
  
"Right. Well, it's not that difficult to figure out who that 'oh so powerful being'  
  
is, but what we do need to know is why Spike? He could have any vampire in the world  
  
and he chose Spike. There has to be a reason. Giles, if we can find the reason do you  
  
think it will help us stop this guy?" Buffy said turning to her watcher.  
  
"Well that as good possibilities." Giles said as he removed his glasses. "Perhaps  
  
we should see if there is some kind of a connection between Voldemort and Spike"  
  
"There is." Angel said gravely. "Spike was the main reason Voldemort came to  
  
power so quickly. Spike can have a human face. Voldemort could not. Because Spike  
  
was already dead, Voldemort could get inside his body to get inside his victim's houses.  
  
Then, because the people were already dead, Voldemort would walk out the front door.  
  
Spike would too, but being a vampire, knows how to not be seen at night. Other people  
  
would see Voldemort and be afraid of him and not too many people knew Spike was  
  
involved." Angel concluded.  
  
"So, how did you find out?" Harry asked Angel.  
  
"Spike was always a bragger. Last year I lost my soul and Spike and Drucilla  
  
were in Sunnydale. I went to help them end the world and Spike took every opportunity  
  
to tell me the 'good' things he had done in the past century in order to show Dru how  
  
much better he was than me. But Spike was always charlatan. That's why I didn't tell you  
  
before." Angel said anticipating Buffy's next question. Buffy nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess we've got a connection. We also know that there's a good  
  
possibility that we were talking to Voldemort earlier." Buffy told the group.  
  
"It couldn't be. Spike said I was following him. He also knew who Giles was.  
  
There's no way Voldemort would have known that. When Voldemort gets in Spike, he is  
  
only barrowing the body. He can't recall Spike's memories. He also can't be killed like a  
  
normal vampire because a non-vampire inhabits his body." Angel said.  
  
"Great, that made my job so much harder. Giles, this eclipse, will it last once  
  
Voldemort is dead?" Buffy asked. Giles flipped through a few pages in his book.  
  
"No, I don't believe it will." Giles said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Is there any way to get Voldemort out of Spike once he gets in?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'll look in to it." Giles said as he headed to the stacks.  
  
"Good, mean while I want you guys to go look up paralyzing spells, something  
  
that will work on a group. Angel you help Giles, I'm going to go stockpile weapons. Be  
  
ready in one hour." With that Buffy left the library and headed to Dumbledore's office  
  
where the weapons were being kept.  
  
"I think she's got an idea." Xander said. Willow rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, thank you Mr. States the Obvious." She said before disappearing into the  
  
shelves of books.  
  
"Hey! That's my line." Xander called after her. Leaving the others, with the  
  
exception of Angel, to chuckle behind him.  
  
An hour later everyone back in the library with information. "What do you guys  
  
have?" Buffy asked the group. Willow spoke up.  
  
"Well, we couldn't find a paralyzing spell for a group, but we were able to alter  
  
the Petrificus Totalus charm to Petrificus Totalmi. We figured since the Peskipiksi  
  
Pesternomi charm freezes everything that-" Buffy cut her off.  
  
"Wills, I just need an answer, I don't need to see the work." Buffy said when she  
  
could no longer follow what her friend was saying.  
  
"Right. We can do it." Willow said simply.  
  
"Good. Giles, what about you guys?" Buffy said turning to Giles and Angel.  
  
"The only way to force Voldemort out of Spike's body would be to crate a  
  
version of a Katra. Katras are used to put people back in their own bodies once they are  
  
switched. We need to make a similar devise, one to get someone out of a dead man's  
  
body. I should be able to do it in about fifteen minutes." Giles said airily.  
  
"That's good. Okay, here's the plan. Before I got weapons I ran down to the little  
  
village near here, called...uh...Hogsmam or something like that and Giles don't even  
  
think about lecturing me." Buffy read Giles's face. Giles still seemed irritated, but he  
  
kept his mouth shut. "Anyway, I went there to see if I could get any information on what  
  
would be happen." Everyone was staring at her now. "Well, I couldn't." Buffy said  
  
quickly. "That's okay though. That means its being kept low profile. Voldemort didn't  
  
want there to be anyway for us to be ready for them. The only reason we are is because of  
  
Angel's information." Buffy looked around at the group before continuing.  
  
"I need you guys to hold of the vampires, preferably by freezing them. Can you  
  
use the counter-spell to unfreeze select people?" Buffy asked Willow.  
  
"Yeah, but why would you want to unfreeze any of them?"  
  
"Because I if Voldemort is inside Spike I don't want to risk that we can't get him  
  
out if Spike is frozen. I also don't want to risk that I won't be able to touch him if is he is,  
  
like, rock hard." Willow nodded at Buffy's words. "Alright. Once the vamps are frozen,  
  
Giles, if necessary, get Voldemort out of Spike then Angel, you're going to have to keep  
  
Spike busy." Angel nodded. "Willow you and the other magic people are in charge of  
  
making sure the vamps stay frozen. Xander, you and Giles are on civilian duty. I don't  
  
want anyone getting hurt."  
  
"Buffy I-" Xander started.  
  
"I know you can do more, but for this I really need you to keep the others safe."  
  
Xander nodded and Buffy turned to Harry.  
  
"Is there something you can do to get the wand out of Voldemort's hand?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Good, as soon as he gets his hands on his wand, get it from him. Then be ready to kill  
  
him." Buffy handed him an ax. "We don't have all day, just chop his head off." Harry  
  
nodded. He never liked the idea of having to be a killer. "Everyone clear?" Everyone  
  
nodded. "Good Giles get to work on that Katra thing." /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ A/N: I probably won't get to the last chapter till the weekend cuz I cut it short for school and I wanna make it better. 


	9. Chapter 8 The Battle

I'm really sorry. I wanted my teacher to read it to see what she thought and she thought the ending was fine (by the way I just got this back last week) so I'm just gonna post the same ending I used for school.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter Eight – The Battle  
  
The group was now out side. "Guys? I think its show time." Xander said as the  
  
sky got darker and the familiar bleached haired vampire appeared out of the forest. As  
  
expected Voldemort was not visibly present. They were now hiding in a wide darkened  
  
ditch to the left of the school. Buffy turned to Willow, who nodded, telling Buffy she  
  
knew what she had to do. Willow waited until all of the vampires were in an open area,  
  
and well out of the forest. Then Willow stepped out of the hiding place followed by  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione. The wizards and witch raised their wands and Willow raised  
  
her hands so they were as high as her shoulders.  
  
"Petrificus Totalmi!" They said together and the vampires froze.  
  
"Good work guys!" Buffy said leading the others out of the ditch. She took a  
  
moment to memorize the image of a frozen Spike in her head before she gave her next  
  
orders. "Xander, get back and make sure no one gets out there. Willow, Hermione, and  
  
Ron, make sure I don't suddenly have an army of vampires to deal with. Giles be ready  
  
with the Katra as soon a Willow unfreezes him and Angel...you know what to do. Harry  
  
stay close to me. If you die then we're all in trouble." Harry nodded. "Okay, places  
  
people!" Once Buffy saw that everyone was ready she told Willow to unfreeze Spike.  
  
Before Spike could even move Giles had thrown a small blue sphere, which was  
  
the Katra, at him. The instant it hit him a snake like shadow, which eventually became  
  
corporal appeared next to him. Angel darted at Spike and pulled the fight to the edge of  
  
the forest, giving Buffy plenty of room for her fight.  
  
"Wow! You're the big bad?" Buffy said a little surprised. "The last demon snake I  
  
killed was at least five times your size!" Buffy said tantalizingly. Voldemort reached for  
  
his wand. He was so preoccupied with the annoying blonde in front of him he didn't even  
  
see Harry until it was too late.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled. Voldemort was a little shocked to see that Harry  
  
had even tried to disarm him.  
  
"What do you expect to do by depriving my of my wand?" Voldemort asked Harry but it was Buffy that responded.  
  
"Oh, he didn't plan anything. I did all the planning." Buffy said proudly.  
  
"And what do you think you are going to do?" Voldemort asked staring at the  
  
small girl standing in front of him.  
  
"Well originally I was going to kill you, then I found out about the prophecy so I figured I'd just hurt you real bad." Voldemort was very amused.  
  
"And how, exactly do you-"Buffy cut him off.  
  
"Look, I was kind of hoping to get this done before I turned forty so can we just fight?" Voldemort started laughing. He would have continued, except he was interrupted  
  
by Buffy punching him in the face.  
  
"My, my, my aren't we strong." Voldemort said wickedly. "But I am str-" He was  
  
interrupted again, but this time by Willow.  
  
"Backate!" Willow yelled with one hand raised. Voldemort went flying  
  
backwards and hit the ground. This gave Buffy all the edge she needed to take  
  
Voldemort. Meanwhile Angel and Spike were going at each other, evenly matched.  
  
Buffy knew if she wanted to win she would have to make it so Voldemort could  
  
not recover. Buffy fought, but Voldemort was not easily worn out. Voldemort was too  
  
powerful. Sure, she was doing a good job kicking his butt, however he recovered quickly.  
  
Buffy knew she was going to need help. "Willow!" She called to her friend. Willow was  
  
ready.  
  
"Despuesde!" Willow yelled. Voldemort was suddenly pinned to the ground.  
  
"Now Harry!" Buffy hollered. Harry lifted the ax and swung at Voldemort's  
  
throat. Everyone was surprised when the ax hit Voldemort's throat with a loud clang. The  
  
ax sprung back at Harry. Willow, who already knew the spell to break Voldemort's  
  
protection spell told Harry to be ready.  
  
"Leventarse! Now!" Willow said. This time Harry swung at Voldemort's heart  
  
and this time there was contact. Voldemort was defeated. The sun was shining over the  
  
Hogwarts grounds again. Spike dove into the Forbidden Forest, hoping to leave Angel to  
  
fry in the sun like the rest of the vampire army that was frozen. Little did Spike know  
  
Angel made it into the forest as well, however they got split up.  
  
Back in front of the school, Buffy, Harry and Willow were joined by Giles,  
  
Xander, Hermione and Ron near the fallen Voldemort. Buffy looked at the forest. She  
  
knew Angel had gone, and this time he wasn't coming back.  
  
Harry looked up at the others, not really sure what to say however Buffy spoke up  
  
first. "So, do you guys want to go check out Hogsmem?"  
  
"It's Hogsmeade Buffy, but yes that sounds like a good idea." Giles said  
  
"But let's not stay too long 'cause I'm kind of tired." Willow added  
  
"Hey, do they have any pizza in Hogmeade? We haven't had pizza in a while."  
  
Xander contributed. The group started toward Hogsmeade before realizing the others  
  
weren't following. "You guy coming?" Xander asked turning to the others who were a  
  
little stunned.  
  
"Wha-what? We just killed Lord Voldemort and you want to go shopping?!"  
  
Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Buffy said enthusiastically. "I've had such a shoe craving. They do have  
  
shoe stores there right. I really didn't get to look around earlier." Buffy said getting  
  
worried. Buffy finally registered the confusion on their faces. "Look, when you've saved  
  
the world as many times as we have you can think about shopping just after you made  
  
sure all the people are safe. I mean it does gets a little old after the third time."  
  
"I think we will be leaving from Hogsmeade. You three did a magnificent job.  
  
Thank Professor Dumbledore for his hospitality. We really need to get back to the  
  
Hellmouth. I don't even want to think about the condition of Sunnydale at this moment."  
  
Giles told the still slightly bewildered teens. Good-Byes were exchanged and the  
  
Sunnydale crew headed for Hogsmeade talking animatedly about what their next 'big  
  
bad' would be and the Hogwarts trio headed back to the castle for some much needed  
  
rest.  
  
THE END 


End file.
